Megstiel
Megstiel is the het ship between Castiel and Meg from the Supernatural fandom. Canon Due to Castiel being an angel, and Meg a demon, the two are sworn enemies on opposites of the battle for the Apocalypse. Castiel soon betrays Heaven to help the Winchesters stop the Apocalypse. Meg is with Lucifer trying to destroy mankind as they know it. Season 5 In Abandon All Hope... Castiel is trapped in the holy ring of fireand Lucifer asks Meg to watch him. With Castiel trapped, Meg proceeds to taunt Castiel about how they are winning. Castiel points out to her that Lucifer doesn't care about demons, but Meg doesn't listen. Castiel soon telekinetically moves a pipe down onto Meg which brings her inside the ring of holy fire. Meg is now inside the fire and Castiel attempts to kill her by touching her forehead, but it doesn't work. Meg laughs and mentions how Castiel can't kill demons being far from Heaven. Castiel answers by looking as though he is going to kiss her but instead throws Meg onto the fire. He then uses her to cross it and escapes, leaving her behind screaming in agony. Season 6 In Caged Heat, Castiel is forced by Sam to work with Meg to take down Crowley. Then again as they gather outside the house, Castiel asks why they are working with demons. They soon storm Crowley's fortress and find themselves hunted by Hellhounds. Meg attempts to escape, but cannot. Castiel tells her that within Crowley's fortress she can't escape due to a spell. Out of options, Meg decides to stay back to fight in order to give Sam and Dean a shot at killing Crowley. In order to get a weapon, Meg kisses Castiel, taking his sword. As she pulls away, Castiel pushes her against the wall and kisses her again. Meg is stunned and questioned Castiel who says that he learned that from the Pizza Man (a character in a porno movie he had watched earlier in the episode). The rest of the gang leaves and Meg faces off with the Hellhounds. After the mission is finished, Dean teases Castiel if he wants more time with Meg, but Castiel says no, seemingly unsure of what Dean is implying he might need more time to do, though his body language suggests he may simply have been deflecting Dean's suggestion out of embarrassment. Season 7 In The Born-Again Identity Castiel and Meg meet again, but Castiel doesn't remember his past. Meg fully intends to use Castiel as protection against Crowley's demons, but Dean doesn't let her. As they drive back to Sam, Meg attempts to make Castiel remember but Dean shuts her down. When Castiel realizes something is up, Meg blurts out that Castiel is really an angel. Castiel eventually remembers who he is and in order to save Sam, he takes on Sam's memories of Hell. With Castiel in a coma, Meg gets a job at the psych ward and stays behind to watch over him. In Reading Is Fundamental, Meg is by Castiel's bedside reading a magazine when Castiel awakens. Castiel is different though and begins commenting on how beautiful she is and takes a liking to her. Meg is creeped out by this and calls the Winchesters in. With Castiel's new state of mind, he follows her around and comes to Meg when she calls. When they are escaping from the hospital, Meg calls Castiel and he pops into the car. Meg later kills Hester to protect Castiel, though she claims she did it as something necessary. In Survival Of The Fittest, Meg is fed up when Castiel forces her to bring him to the Winchesters. When Crowley threatens Meg, Castiel becomes defensive of her, stepping forward and telling Crowley to leave her be, though he has pointedly avoided confrontation of any kind up to this point. Crowley leaves her alone for a while because, as he points out, the Winchesters need Castiel to defeat Dick Roman and it seems Castiel would be angry if she was taken away. Meg seems surprised by this observation. When Dean yells at Castiel, causing him to leave briefly, Meg chides him for his actions and displays knowledge of Castiel's unique ability to tell the Leviathans apart. Season 8 In Goodbye Stranger, after learning her location from a demon he captures and tortures, though he is unaware that it is her, Castiel rescues Meg from her demon captors. While he was previously made to kill a demon about to reveal the truth about the demon search for the angel tablet to the Winchesters, he shows discomfort at the idea of killing her. Castiel is able to successfully make a case for keeping her alive to Naomi. Later, while Castiel tends to Meg, the Winchesters discuss the situation, and Dean asks Sam if they can trust "Megstiel" in the other room. Sam replies that they don't have a choice. Castiel bandages her wounds and she flirts with him, reminding him of the time he kissed her and showing possible feelings for him. Castiel admits that he does remember the kiss and that it is a good memory. Meg tells Castiel that, should they both survive this, they should have sex. Though initially confused by her choice of words, Castiel understands and does not seem opposed. Also, before going inside to obtain the angel tablet, he orders Sam to stay and protect Meg. Later, while discussing with Sam his leaving the life for someone he loves, Meg says she gets why he did it, indicating that she gets it from her possible love for Castiel changing her. Also, Meg describes Amelia as a "unicorn" because she made Sam want to quit the hunting life, but when Crowley appears, she tells Sam to go save his brother and her unicorn, referring to Castiel, confirming her feelings for him. When Crowley arrives, Meg holds him off to buy the Winchesters and Castiel the time they need. When Castiel doesn't exit with Sam and Dean, she realizes that he has the tablet and as her last act, taunts Crowley about it before stabbing him through the shoulder with an Angel Blade. Enraged at Meg's actions, Crowley kills her with an angel blade of his own and as Castiel does not yet know she is dead, it is unknown what his reaction to this will be. It is also unknown if Castiel had ever been in love with the demon, but it is clear that he felt a very strong connection with her. It can be inferred that had she not died, their relationship would have progressed. Moments Season 9 * When using an alias to hide from angels, Castiel uses "Clarence", Meg's nickname for him. Quotes Fanon A more common Supernatural pairing. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Castiel/Meg on FanFiction.Net :Meg/Castiel on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : WIKIS : on Trivia * Dean calls them the ship name "Megstiel" in Goodbye Stranger. * This is the first romantic relationship between a demon and an angel featured in the series. * In the Lethe, a Megstiel-centric fanfiction alternative to seasons 8-10, has gained such popularity that Rachel Miner (Meg) herself has mentioned in interviews that she is a fan of itOriginal interview by Rachel Miner site management team SUPERNATURAL FEVER. References Navigation